


Finger is Drifting (Down My Spine)

by rabidchild67



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Monroe’s back is killing him after that cage match. Luckily, Nick comes over to make it aaaaaall better.</p><p>Tag to "Last Grimm Standing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger is Drifting (Down My Spine)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from the song “Soundtrack to Mary” by Soul Coughing.
> 
> Happy Leap Day, everybody!

_RING-RING_

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Hey.”

“Something wrong, Monroe? You sound terrible.”

“It’s my back, I – well, Skontos did a number on me in that fight last night and it hurts to move.”

Nick made sympathetic noises. “Want me to come over?”

“No, that’s OK,” he replied quietly, which of course meant he was lying, so Nick was there within half an hour.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

Monroe winced as he tried to get off the couch. When had the thing gotten so deep and surroundy? He felt like it was trying to eat him. He pushed his right leg out to try to lever himself out, grabbed the arm with his left hand and _pulled_. “Ee-ee-ee,” were the sounds coming from his mouth, and he fully realized he sounded like Snoopy, but he couldn’t exactly help it. He managed to somehow get his left foot under him, then curled around the couch arm and kind of rocked himself to his feet.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

“Coming,” he called. He tried to straighten up to walk to the door but found he couldn’t, so he shuffled forward instead, aware he resembled a human comma, but more interested in avoiding the shooting pains in his lower back than in appearances.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

He opened the door, leaning heavily on the doorknob, and raised his eyes to see a worried-looking Nick, mobile phone in hand, about to dial someone. 

“Christ, Monroe, I was just about to call 911. You all right?”

“No.” Monroe turned on his heel, leaving the door open as he retraced his steps back to the couch. 

A minute later, Nick was next to him, a hand on his shoulder. “You want some help?” he offered.

“Naw, luckily I can still walk.” 

“Uh-huh,” Nick observed, watching his slow progress back into the living room. “Tea?” He walked through to the kitchen without waiting for an answer and put the kettle on. “You take anything at all?”

“Not really,” Monroe groaned, lowering himself back onto the couch slowly, with many grunts, squeals, and other Snoopy sounds erupting from his mouth. “I’ve got some Vicodin around here somewhere from when I had dental surgery, though. Was saving it for an emergency.”

Nick poked his head into the room. “I’d say this was an emergency. Where are they?”

“In the cupboard next to the fridge.”

Nick waited in the kitchen for the kettle to boil, then brought Monroe his tea and a prescription bottle. “Here ya go.” He hovered over Monroe for a minute as he popped two pills into his mouth and swigged at the tea.

“Yes?”

“Want anything else? Some of those little butter cookies? Foot rub?”

“I guess some cookies would be nice,” Monroe said, watching Nick move away, slightly bemused. He wasn’t used to having someone take care of him and he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it. Nick returned a few seconds later with a box of cookies and a mug of tea for himself and settled down on the couch. 

“Mind if I put on the TV?” He grabbed the remote and began to channel-surf. “Ooo! _Friday the 13th, Part 3_!”

“Because there were so many unanswered questions at the end of _Friday the 13th, Part 2_ ,” Monroe snarked, sipping his tea. 

Nick grinned at him, and they settled in to watch, sharing the box of cookies between them. After a while, Monroe realized the pain in his back was suddenly – gone. In the same instant he realized he was also incredibly – high. He looked over at Nick, and the weak winter sunlight shining through the window behind him bathed his head in a strange corona, making him seem weirdly angelic. “Whoa,” he said.

“What?” Nick turned his head to look at him, and the effect was not diminished. 

“Is that a Grimm thing?” Monroe breathed, holding a hand out.

“Huh?”

“You’re all glowy.” He began to pet the aura surrounding Nick.

Nick turned around, saw the window, then looked back at Monroe. “It’s the sun, buddy,” he said and went back to watching the movie.

“OK,” Monroe replied, but he was unconvinced and couldn’t take his eyes off of Nick.

“Cut it out,” Nick said, noticing. 

Monroe swallowed and nodded but kept staring. 

Nick reached over to the window and flicked the arm on the blinds, cutting off the light. “How many pills did you take, anyway?”

“Two.”

“How many you supposed to take?”

“One.”

“Jeez.”

Monroe noticed that when he blinked, his eyes weren’t doing it together, but one at a time. He concentrated on it for a while, staring at the place where the wall and ceiling met as he did. It was really interesting. “Nick.”

“What?”

He sighed. “I forget.”

“Uh-huh. You’re hysterical when you’re high, has anyone ever told you that?”

“I’m kinda sleepy.”

“This doesn’t surprise me, Senor Non-Sequitur.” 

Monroe face planted onto the couch in slow motion, the top of his head butting up against Nick’s thigh.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Nick put his hand on the side of Monroe’s face. “I guess you weren’t kidding.”

“Mmmmf.”

“Here, get more comfortable,” Nick said, taking Monroe by the shoulder and easing him closer, so that his head was lying in Nick’s lap. 

Monroe tucked his legs up onto the couch and sighed. 

“Better?”

Monroe nodded. 

“Try to get some sleep, OK?” Nick murmured, carding his fingers through Monroe’s hair soothingly until he closed his eyes and his breathing evened out. On the TV, Jason was merrily hacking up some hapless co-ed, and given their experience over the last 24 hours, Nick thought better of that as a choice of entertainment. He found a cooking show that looked half way interesting, turned the sound down and settled himself into the couch, hand still resting on Monroe’s head.

\----

“Ow,” Monroe said as he woke two hours later and shifted his position on the couch.

Nick started awake – he had fallen asleep as well, his head nestled against the back of the couch. He laid his hand on Monroe’s shoulder. “You OK?”

Monroe pushed himself upright with difficulty. “No.” He sat with his back ramrod straight, as if he was afraid to move. 

“Well, let me see about some alternative remedies to prescription pain medication,” Nick said, leaving the room. When he returned a few minutes later, he had a heating pad and some salve. 

“What’s that all for?”

“To make you feel better. Come on, take off your shirt and lie down. Uncle Nicky’ll make it all feel better.”

“Never refer to yourself as Uncle – it’s so not hot.”

“Point taken. Come on, strip.”

Monroe shrugged out of the flannel shirt and t-shirt he wore. “Where do you want me?”

“On your stomach, on the couch.” Nick knelt on the floor beside him as Monroe slowly eased himself onto his belly, arm trailing on the floor.

Nick hissed as he saw the large, ugly bruise at the small of his back, and another along his ribs. He reached his hand out reflexively, but didn’t touch it for fear of hurting Monroe. “Man, that’s nasty. I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner, I really am,” he said, emotion coloring his words. “When I think what might have happened, I just – God, Monroe.”

Monroe reached for him, grabbed him by the wrist and squeezed. “You can’t think about it that way, Nick.”

“I don’t know if I can help it.”

“Well, _help it_ , because I told you, they’re not scaring me off.”

Nick shook his head and sniffed, shaking it off. “OK, fine. So let me just –“ He screwed the top off the tub of salve and scooped some onto his fingers. Rubbing it between his hands, he laid them on Monroe’s lower back gently, ghosting his fingertips there, applying it as lightly as possible.

Monroe flinched at first, but Nick’s touches were light and gentle, his fingertips slowly moving higher, into the muscles of Monroe’s upper back and shoulders, giving him an impromptu backrub while he was at it.

“Mmmm,” Monroe moaned appreciatively. “That’s nice.”

Nick smiled as he worked his fingertips along Monroe’s left trapezius, then his right. Impulsively, he leaned forward and planted a kiss between his lover’s shoulder blades. 

“Mmmm, _that’s_ nice,” Monroe repeated and Nick smiled against his skin. He kept kissing him, moving his way down his spine until he reached the lower back, where he paused and caressed the bruise there gently before planting soft kisses on the tender skin around it. 

“Mmmm,” Monroe moaned again, his voice rising slightly, and Nick recognized the tone if not the intention. He sat up on his knees and began to knead the muscles in Monroe’s lower back, eventually pressing his hands down along the top of his hips, under the waistband of his loose-fitting cargo shorts, rubbing, pressing, pushing the fabric down. Licking his fingers, he reached down and traced the crack of Monroe’s ass, slipping his finger in and playing with the skin around his hole.

“I don’t think I’m sore down there,” Monroe said, his voice muffled by the couch cushions. 

“Shh, this will relax you,” Nick said, adding more spit to his fingers and pressing his fingertip into Monroe’s pucker. 

“Shit,” Monroe whispered, pressing back against Nick’s hand, wanting more sensation. Nick moved farther down the couch, grabbed a cushion and helped Monroe ease it under his stomach to make him more comfortable. “I think I like where this is goin’,” Monroe said as Nick removed his shorts completely, and Nick smiled.

Nick got behind Monroe and ran his hands down his sides and hips, then gently spread his ass open to kiss him there. He ran his tongue over his perfect, pink pucker, working around the muscles there, sucking, kissing, and finally sticking his tongue in and out slowly. 

“Don’t ever stop doing that,” Monroe moaned, arching his back to try to increase the contact. The movement jarred his aching muscles and he hissed in pain. 

Nick sat up abruptly. “I’m sorry – I shouldn’t have –“

“No, no! I’m good.”

“Really? We can do this another time.”

Monroe looked back at him, and reached with his right hand towards Nick’s burgeoning erection. “Really,” he said sincerely. “Just, maybe, go slower.”

Nick nodded and went back to rimming Monroe, his tongue tracing circles around his asshole at first, then eventually penetrating him again, pressing in and out slowly, methodically. 

A long groan emanated from Monroe at one point, and he muttered something Nick didn’t catch. “What was that?”

“Fuck me.”

Nick regarded him soberly. “Was that an exclamation or a request?”

“Can’t it be both?”

Nick laughed and planted a soft kiss at the base of Monroe’s spine. He got up on his knees and pulled his Henley off, then got up to remove his jeans. As he did, Monroe struggled to get up onto his own knees, but whimpered when the movement aggravated his aching muscles. Nick laid a soothing hand on his shoulder. “It’s OK. I’ll figure it out.”

He went to the nearby end table and opened the “supplemental goodie drawer” as Monroe called it and retrieved a condom and small bottle of lube. They’d begun so many of their lovemaking sessions on the couch that Nick had started stowing supplies in there. He got behind Monroe and began working him open first with one lubed finger, then another, leaning his body over Monroe’s without putting any weight on him, pressing soft kisses between his shoulders as he did. Monroe watched him, the pupils in his eyes impossibly large. “You ready for me?” Nick asked. 

Monroe nodded. Nick guided the head of his dick to Monroe’s entrance and gently pushed forward. When he was all the way in, he again draped himself over Monroe protectively, his forearms taking most of his weight, and kissed him behind his ear. “Is that good?” Again, Monroe nodded. Nick held that position, easing his cock slowly out of Monroe and then back in, out, then in, going as slowly and gently as he thought he could. 

“Ohhhh,” Monroe groaned and began to hump against the cushion under his stomach. “Shit!” he hissed as his injured muscles pulled.

“Here, let me,” Nick said, and reaching down between Monroe and the cushion, he grabbed Monroe’s cock and began to slowly jack it. He eased them back so that he was lying on his own side, his back up against the back of the couch with Monroe more or less lying slightly atop Nick. Nick continued slowly fucking into Monroe as he jacked him, and soon Monroe’s breath began to hitch as he got close to coming. Nick stopped moving abruptly to focus on Monroe, burying his face in the _blutbad’s_ back as he brought him to climax. When Monroe came, his body clamped down on Nick, who came himself seconds later.

They lay together lined up on the couch, Nick still buried inside a boneless Monroe, who shoved the cushion onto the floor and lay his head back on Nick’s shoulder until his breathing calmed. He licked his lips and began to speak slowly, “That was… wow, that was… probably not doctor-recommended.”

Nick chortled and pulled out of Monroe, then pushed himself up so that Monroe could lie on his back. He placed his forearms protectively around Monroe’s head and leaned his head down to nuzzle his face. “Probably not. Feeling OK?”

“Strangely pain-free all of a sudden.”

“I told you it would relax you.”

“That you did. Thanks for taking care of me.”

“It’s what I live for. A boy and his _blutbad_.”

Monroe craned his head up and planted a kiss beside his ear. “A _blutbad_ and his boy,” he whispered and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. 

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
